Special Operations - Mann vs Machine
Description We received a help request from Saxton Hale, CEO of Mann & Sons Co. Weapon Factory, or simply Mann Co. A horde of robots invaded the nearby territory, coming from a mysterious giant tank for an obvious reason: destroy all. Even Hale does not know the reason of this, so he hired a team of nine... weird mercenaries to face the robots. But this is surely not enough, Agent: Mann Co. needs our help. Note: on every mission, the nine Team Fortress 2 characters (Scout, Soldier, Pyro, Demoman, Heavy, Engineer, Medic, Sniper and Spy) can be played in every battle even if not recruited. They'll be at level 9 without any ISO/EISO/AISO and they won't gain any experience. Enemies: Robo-Mercenaries, Giant Robots Reward for Spec Op completion: The Soldier Dialogues: Special Operations - Mann vs Machine/Dialogues Covert Task - Meet the Medic One of Hale's mercenaries has caught our attention more than the others: the Medic. He seems to be the most serious and prepared among them... and he might come in handy. Let's see if he would like to join us after this robot war, Agent. Reward for Covert Task completion: The Medic available for general recruitment (48 CP) Mission list *Mission 1: Mann-uevers *Mission 2: Doe's Nightmare *Mission 3: Caliginous Caper (epic) Note: Valve Software revealed that "Doe" is the Soldier's surname Missions Mission 1: Mann-uevers The first wave of robots is coming. We must secure this area before all... especially because of those huge giant robots. *Miniboss: Robo-Engineer **Team-Up: The Sniper (optional) *Miniboss: Major League Scout **Team-Up: The Scout (optional) *Boss: Giant Rapid-Fire Soldier **Team-Up: The Soldier (forced) **Reward: Equalizer *Deploys: Any hero, Any hero, Gangplank/Jacky 50A, Blink/Goldencahill ‎ and The Tick/IronspeedKnight Mission 2: Doe's Nightmare Things are getting worse: they seem to have some kind of robo-support units like Medics, Snipers and Spies. And a giant Pyro. *Miniboss: Robo-Heavy, 2x Robo-Medic **Team-Up: The Medic (optional) *Miniboss: 3x Robo-Sniper, 3x Robo-Spy **Team-Up: The Spy (optional) *Boss: Giant Pyro **Team-Up: The Pyro (forced) **Reward: Sun-On-A-Stick *Deploys: Any hero, Any Scrapper, The Engineer/LordRemiem, Shazam/Truelegden and Batman/PowerlessPaul Mission 3: Caliginous Caper It is time for the final assault: they're deploying their most powerful units. And looks like the Soldier found another big threat behind the robots. *Miniboss: Giant Demoman **Team-Up: The Demoman (optional) *Miniboss: Robo-Engineer **Team-Up: The Engineer (optional) *Boss: Giant Über Medic + Giant Heavy **Team-Up: The Heavy (forced) **Reward: Brass Beast *Deploys: Any hero, Any Blaster, The Heavy/LordRemiem, Sergeant Calhoun/TWG and Queen Chrysalis/russgamemaster *Epic Boss: Merasmus **Team-Up: The Soldier (forced) **Reward: The Bombinomicon Weapon Details For a complete list of the Mann co. equipment, see the page Mann & Sons Co. Set/LordRemiem. *'Equalizer' **Type: Melee, Slashing **Target: One enemy **Special: Desperation Attack (Increases damage dealt as the Agent's health decreases) **All allies: Escape Plan (Gains Rebuff if health is critical; Rebuff prevents buff removal effects) **This weapon is based on the Soldier. *'Sun-On-A-Stick' **Type: Melee **Target: One enemy **Special: Combustible (Deals critical damage against Burning targets) **One enemy: Soulfire (Deals damage over time and removes buffs when applied) *'Brass Beast' **Type: Ranged **Target: All enemies **Cooldown: 2 Rounds **Passive: Bastion (Chance to reduce damage taken and resist critical hits) **Special: Paragon Exploiter (Deals extra damage against targets with Weakened, Exposed, Dizzy and Slowed) **All enemies: Weak Point (Next attack against this target is guaranteed to hit and crit) *'The Bombinomicon' **Type: Magic, Explosion, Ranged **Target: All enemies **Cooldown: 3 Rounds (2 Rounds initial cooldown) **Special: Catastrophic (Ignores Protection and Avoidance effects; Always hits) **Special: Exploit Attrition (Deals extra damage against targets with Damage-over-Time debuffs) **Special: You cannot escape! (Instantly triggers all Damage-over-Time debuffs) **This weapon is based on Merasmus. Trivia *The Missions' names are all names of Mann vs Machine missions in the original game. The last one, Caliginous Caper, is famous for being the most difficult one. *Merasmus, in Team Fortress 2, has nothing to do with Mann vs Machine. He's a special boss released with the special Halloween events. Category:Special Operations Category:Team Fortress 2 Category:Video Games